Happy Christmas
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: a very Snarry Christmas. M for content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Snow softly fell as the occupants of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry slept soundly in their soft, warm beds. Most of them would be leaving later that day, heading home to spend Christmas with their families. Even the cold potions master was heading home for the holidays, to spend it with the people, well person that meant the most to him.

The Starkey Potion's master was the first person to leave the next morning, not wishing to spend anymore time with dunderhead first years, and was more than happy when he stepped out of the fireplace to find the Home he shared warm and full of life. Softly the man placed the suitcase of the floor by the fire and went to look for the green-eyed man he loved. No one would have believed that Severus Snape and Harry Potter would have fallen in love, but they did. It was a few months after the war had ended and They had run into each other at the Ministry while the eighteen year old Gryffindor was going through Auror training and the Thirty nine year old Potions master was testifying against fellow death eaters, They started talking after that and then things slowly escalated from there. Now Harry lived with him and could not be more happy and Content.

"There you are" Severus said softly as he located Harry in the den of the house.

"Severus" Harry said surprised, as he jumped up off of the couch. " I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"I couldn't stand being away from you any longer" The older man replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist deepening the hug, before he tilted Harry's head and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How has work been?" the Gryffindor asked as he his partner to the couch.

"It's been a hard week, everyone just couldn't wait to get away from school they weren't paying attention. Causing several explosions that sent several students to the Hospital" Snape explained as he pulled of his shoes and took of f his cloak before pulling Harry so he his head rested on Sev's Chest.

"Well at least you have two weeks away from them" Harry stated as he listened to the steady beat of older mans Heart. " And at least I have you for Christmas."

"That's the plus side of having the ministry ordering us to stay at school until Christmas " Severus stated slightly annoyed, but smiled as he pushed Harry's chin up with his fingers. Severus couldn't help but admire how rosy Harry's lips stood out against his pale skin. Slowly the potions master captured the soft lips in an even more passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss with just as much love, enjoying the attention he was getting from his lover of 7 years. Soon Severus's hands where roaming Harry's thin body as the pair broke away for some air. Fiery passion filled the onyx and emerald eyes as the looked at each other.

Severus picked Harry up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom as he felt his pants grow tighter. Carefully he placed the young man on the bed. The passionate kissing continued as Severus joined him. Harry discarded his red shirt, allowing Severus suck on Harry's neck, making the young man moan.

The sound made The Potions master grow even impossible harder. As he kissed down Harry's torso he could feel the young mans erection pressing firmly against his belly. In a blink of an eye, the rest of their clothes had disappeared and Severus's organ was posed at Harry's ready entrance. Slowly he pushed himself in, enjoying the feeling of Harry's tight passage around his rather large appendage and making the man under him to moan. Severus pulled out slowly and thrusted himself back in with the same speed, but increased as the pace as Harry begged for a release. Moans and pants filled the air as they approached their climaxes. Harry came, spilling his warm seed over his and Severus's bellies. Severus came moments later releasing his load deep in Harry's passage. Severus stayed inside his lover for a few moments before he pulled himself out and laid next to Harry, who cast a cleaning spell.

"I hope that was a good enough Christmas Present" Severus stated as he put on a pair of pajama pants before tossing a pair to Harry.

"You have no idea" Harry smiled sleepy as he climbed into bed with Severus

"Merry Christmas"


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

This has been the only talk for a few days now. Something needs to be done.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Sev's Little Girl


End file.
